


New Year's Eve At Home

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [50]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 18





	New Year's Eve At Home

“I mean, we could _try_ to go. You’ve been excited all week, Lor.” **  
**

“Nope. The roads are gonna close and I’m not chancing it,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to her brow. “I wasn’t that excited about it.” 

He pulled back to see Elide look at him flatly. She coughed, her throat scratchy from sleeping all day after her last day of finals. She frowned up at him, crossing her arms and picking at the sleeve of her over-sized t-shirt. He smoothed his thumb over the pinched skin between her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” 

She cast a glance over him, tears pooling in her eyes, “You got all dolled up and then I had to ruin it all by forgetting to set my alarm and the dumb weather and my stupid finals going late and not finishing till New Year’s Eve.” He glanced down at his tux before he turned back to her and smiled at her pout. 

“We can probably find a reason for me to wear a tux sometime soon, baby. Really, it’s completely fine.” He stood up straight from where he had been leaning over her while she lay in bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere, I’m just gonna change, yeah? I’ll be right back.” 

She grumbled into her pillow something about him saying he would stay with her and then leaving right after as he padded into her closet, searching in the bottom drawer of her dresser for his clothes. 

Minutes later, he emerged in a pair of grey sweatpants slung low across his hips. He didn’t miss the way her barely opened eyes widened at the sight of him and grinned wickedly. She hadn’t even notice the little box in his pocket, the imprint obvious as he walked over to her. He flipped the piles of blankets back and settled himself between her legs. 

“What are you- oh!” Elide exclaimed as he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, making his way up the soft skin, nipping occasionally until he got to the tendon between her leg and core. He bit down, sucking a mark onto it and flicking over it with his tongue. She moaned, “Fuck.” Her hands found their way into his silky hair, gripping it as he began the same process on her other leg. 

Just as his fingers grazed over her panties, over where she needed him the most, he rose and laid down behind her, tugging her into his chest. 

“W- what?” She sputtered, shocked at the change in activity as he pulled the duvet and quilt back over them. Her heart was pounding, liquid arousal still pooled in her core. 

“I’m not in the mood,” he murmured onto the soft smooth column of her neck, his teeth grazing over her pulse. 

Elide growled and turned over, snarling at him, “You tease.” 

Lorcan shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into him. “Sorry.” 

“You’re not sorry at all, ass.” She viciously poked him in the ribs, smiling vindictively when he groaned. 

“Ow, baby, that hurt.” He whined, pouting down at her. “What was that for?” 

She rolled her eyes and cuddled into him, hitching her leg over his hip, her face resting in his neck. “Stop being a dickhead, dickhead. I’m tired.” For emphasis, she fake yawned which led to a real yawn, her face scrunching as her eyes watered. 

Lorcan burst into laughter, shaking as he kissed her nose, “Fuck, I love you.” 

“Eh, you’re alright, I guess. I tolerate you to an extent,” she replied. Lorcan raised a dark brow and began his attack, focusing his lips on her neck.

“Take it back,” he said, biting the delicate skin beneath her jaw. 

She meant to sound unwavering and unbending, she would not fall for this, but her words came out in a breathless rush, “I will never surrender.” Elide bit her lip to stop the moan that rose in her throat when he flipped them with his hands on her waist and pressed her into the mattress, grinding his hips into hers. 

“Is that so, Lochan?” 

Her arms looped loosely around his neck, her hands dangling in the air above his head. “No. Not at all. I love you, I am so in love with your dumb, sadistic ass, that when I miss you it’s like my heart is breaking.” She tilted her head up to brush her lips against his. “And when I see you, when I’m with you, I’m home. Forever.” 

Lorcan smiled, his eyes filling with a sort of love she had only ever seen her parents look at each other with. He stood from bed again and she whined, reaching out to grab him and he chuckled, “Baby, come here, come with me.” Elide grumbled again as she stood up in bed and held her arms out to the side as she let herself fall forward and he swore, moving to catch her. “Stop doing that, Hellas, E. It scares the fuck out of me.” 

“I know. That’s why I do it.” She cackled as her legs wrapped around his waist and he lifted her up with his hands under her ass. 

“And you say I’m the sadist?” 

“Doll-face,” she drawled, “‘If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.’” 

“You did not just quote _The Notebook_ to me.” He curled his lip in mock disgust as he walked through her apartment to her kitchen balcony. “I thought I was dating someone with taste.” He set her down on the concrete balcony, smirking at the way she hissed at the change in temperature and pressed herself into him to warm up. 

The snow fell softly around them and she turned to rest her back against his front, his arms looping over her shoulders as his chin rested on her head. They watched the glittering city lights of Perranth and the snowflakes gently making their way down to the ground. It was so quiet and peaceful and Elide was happy that it was just them, just Lorcan and her together as the new year came around. He shifted behind her and she felt something brush against the small of her back. Elide slipped out from under his arms and turned, eyes falling on the box in his pocket. “What’s that?” 

He played dumb, “What’s what?” He knew exactly what she was talking about and his heart raced, knowing he would have to ask her soon. 

“The box in your pocket. Is it for me?” She reached for it, aiming to slide her hands in and grab it but he sidled out of the way, catching her searching hands in his and pressing soft kisses to her knuckles. 

“Yes.” 

“So, can I see it?” 

“One sec, there’s a catch.” 

“Oh, well, what is it?” She cupped her hands, ready for whatever it was. 

“Did you know,” Lorcan tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her messy bun behind her ear. “That you are the love of my life? Everything I have and everything I am is yours, forever. I love you with all of my wicked and ancient heart, with every shattered piece of my twisted soul,” He breathed deeply and took out the box. He looked into her eyes as he flipped it open, “Marry me.”

Elide gaped at him, her jaw dropping as she looked from his face to the ring, a simple white-gold band with an oval cut black diamond circled with little white diamonds. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, “No way.”

His face fell and he backed away from her the slightest bit, “Oh, I just thought that maybe you were there but you’re not and tha-”

“Oh my gods, no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that!” Elide cried, reaching out to stop him from pulling away, “Baby, no, I want to marry you, like it’s kinda crazy how much I want to marry you, like I think about us getting married a lot, definitely when I should be doing other things, I just really love you and I want to be your wife and I want you to be my hus- oop!” 

Lorcan scooped her up and carried her inside, laughing at the way she rambled and as he set her down on the bed, he leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers. “Pretty sure all the chapels are closed right now, baby. We could probably find one in the morning, don’t you think? Have a nice little elopement.” He mused, laughing again when she gently slapped his cheek. 

“I already told you to stop being a dickhead, dickhead.” He settled down beside her, grabbing her left hand to slide the ring on her finger, a perfect fit. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand before entwining their fingers and pulling them to his chest. She looked at it for a second before beaming up at him, “It’s so pretty, baby. Who knew you could pick out such fine sparklies.” 

He nipped the skin beneath her earlobe, “Now who’s being the dickhead? I had help, you can thank Aelin for that, she has impossibly high standards for other people’s engagement rings.”

She laughed and turned to kiss him, her fingers sliding into his hair. “Is this why you were so excited about going to Orynth?” 

“Yeah,” he pouted, sighing as he stretched out, “I got all dolled up and then my girlfriend had to ruin it all by forgetting to set her alarm and the dumb weather and her stupid finals going late and not finishing till New Year’s Eve.”

“Hey,” she poked his chest, “That’s fiancee to you, Salvaterre.” Her lips traveled across his face until they finally found his.

Her kisses were slow and patient, filled with love until she bit his bottom lip and he groaned, twisting them over, his hands and lips and body drawing broken sounds from her throat as he touched her until she forgot she wasn’t just a feeling of unimaginable pleasure, the way their bodies moved together something she would never tire of. 

Then, after, in the glow of _them_ , his chest rising and falling in perfect synchronicity to hers, Elide decided, maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that the roads closed as the midnight bells chimed across the city and she fell asleep safe and warm in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
